memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Supernova
]] A supernova, occasionally shortened to nova, was rare and powerful explosions that typically occurred upon the death of a massive star. They had a burst radius, and burned out supernovae resulted in supernova remnants and concussion rings. e, which are a different phenomenon.}} Supernovae were known to create subspace shock waves capable of collapsing a warp field, and an electromagnetic pulse capable of knocking out computers in the system. ( ; ) They also produced severe theta radiation. ( ) A star went supernova once every second in the universe. Within the Milky Way Galaxy, supernovae generally occurred approximately once per century. Up until 2373, only two Starfleet crews had ever witnessed supernovae firsthand. That year, a third observation was made by , setting the record for the closest observation at less than ten billion kilometers. ( ; ) In the negative universe, a supernova was a dead star coming to life. ( ) History A supernova which occurred six hundred thousand years prior, during the Age of Makto, was responsible for the fall of the Tkon Empire. ( ) Phi Puma went supernova some time before 2165. ( , display graphic) In 2236, Alpha Lupi went supernova. As part of the Daedalus Project, Section 31 stationed Mike and Gabrielle Burnham at the nearby outpost Doctari Alpha so they could harness the energy for experiments with the red angel suit. They were believed killed in a Klingon terror raid, and for years after, their daughter believed that she had caused her parents death by convincing them to remain at the to witness the supernova rather than go on vacation to Mars. ( ) In 2267, Sulu, after being given a tranquilizer that removed his fear, claimed that "with a armful of this stuff, I wouldn't be afraid of a supernova." ( ) In 2269, Beta Niobe went supernova, resulting in the destruction of planet Sarpeidon. Its inhabitants had been aware that this was going to happen for a long time, and had evacuated. The Enterprise s crew, having calculated the time of the event in advance, observed the supernova. ( ) , where it appears as a structure similar to a supernova remnant. In "All Our Yesterdays", it was described simply as a , a term Trek has often used a synonym for supernova, but which is also a phenomenon in itself.}} In 2364, a star in the Beta Magellan system exploded releasing a supernova and a subspace shock wave. The shock wave released an electromagnetic pulse, resulting in main computer failure on Bynaus. The Bynars stole with Picard and Commander Riker still on board. Picard and Riker managed to get the system rebooted and returned the Enterprise to Starbase 74. ( ) In 2366, the star Beta Stromgren exploded as a supernova. The last stages of the star's life were observed by the Enterprise-D while making first contact with the spaceborne entity Gomtuu, which, also aware of the impending event, had come there to die. ( ) In 2370, Jadzia Dax warned Gideon Seyetik that his plan to use protomatter to re-ignite the dead star Epsilon 119 might inadvertently unleash a supernova instead. Seyetik brushed this off, quipping that "nothing of any worth was ever created by a pessimist." The star was re-ignited successfully. ( ) In 2373, the Q Civil War caused hazardous repercussions throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, including "galactic crossfire" in the form of supernovae. At least three supernovae went off within three days in a single sector of the Delta Quadrant. It was explained to Chakotay, by , that "each time of these stars implodes, a negative density false vacuum is created, which actually sucks the surrounding matter into the Continuum." The crew of Voyager, acting on information provided by the female Q, used the explosion of one of these supernovae to enter the Continuum themselves in order to rescue Q and Captain Janeway. ( ) Several weeks later, in the Alpha Quadrant, a Changeling posing as Doctor attempted to trigger a supernova in the Bajoran sun using trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter. The Founder was stopped by Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax, and the crew of the . ( ) When Janeway requested arithrazine from The Doctor in 2374, he asked her if she was planning to "stroll through a supernova." ( ) One First Contact Day in 2385, Mrs. K taught her stellar cartography class at WSA about supernovae. ( ) In 2387, the Romulan sun threatened to go supernova, endangering the galaxy. Ambassador Spock prepared an attempt to stop the supernova by using red matter to create a black hole, which he hoped would consume the supernova. Before he could enact this plan, however, the star exploded and destroyed Romulus. Spock still used the red matter to stop the supernova after Romulus was gone, but this led to the creation of the alternate reality. In 2258 of the alternate reality, Spock used a mind meld to demonstrate the supernova event to the alternate . ( , ) establishes that it was the Romulan sun which exploded.|In the shooting script of , the film would have begun in deep space. The camera would focus in on a white star in a star system "…suddenly changing, brightening, flaring unbelievable intensity: supernova." After pausing briefly as witness to this celestial event, the camera would move on, searching for V'ger. }} Supernova classes * J'ral class See also *Supernova Dawn External link * de:Supernova pl:Supernowa Category:Astronomical objects Category:Deleted and unused material in background